Vacía: La Oscuridad del Espíritu dentro de Mí
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo vacío de Mason una vez... Allí quedó, hasta que la luz comenzó a parpadear y a hacerse débil, hasta desaparecer. Y entonces sólo fueron sombras.
1. Sombras del Pasado

Rose parpadeó, al fin de su pelea. Era el fin. Los strigois estaban muertos, bien muertos. No iban a volver como zombies o algo así. Los había decapitado. Sí, estaban muertos. Pero eso no evitaba la sensación de vacío que la embargaba. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo vacío de Mason -Mase- y lo cogió en brazos, meciéndolo y susurrándole al oído y oyendo sus murmullos a su lado. Allí quedó, aún cuando la luz comenzó a parpadear y a hacerse débil, hasta desaparecer. Pero ya nada le importaba. Estaba con Mase y lo protegería. No le importaba de qué. 

Ni siquiera cuando se oyó un ruido afuera y un tropel de gente -guardianes- entró, ella soltó a Mase y siguió susurrándole secretos al aire. 

"No se acerquen a ella", susurró una mujer, "muévanse lentamente, en torno a ella, que los vea, pero no como amenaza... ¿Belikov?, que retiren los cuerpos. Qué no los vea, no es necesario". La mujer se acercó lentamente a Rose. Se arrodilló a su lado y muy lentamente, acercó su pequeña mano a las de Rose. "¿Rose?, ¿_nighean_, mi amor?, aquí estoy, no voy a irme, ¿sí?. Deja que te ayudemos, que lo llevemos... nada más le pasará". Oh, claro. Janine Hathaway, ¿quién otra podría ser?. Alberta no estaba allí, en Idaho. 

"¡Pero está asustado!, Y no puede irse, tiene miedo. ¡No quiere estar aquí!. No más. Nada... más lo ata. Su madre lo supo cuando lo envió allá... ¡Él lo sabía!, que moriría joven... muy joven, ¡tan joven... apenas cumplió los 18 años!. Pero no quiere irse... No puede", Rose parecía balbucear sin sentido y Janine hizo lo único que podía hacer. La abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho. Entonces Rose se echó a llorar muy fuerte. "¡Es mi culpa!, yo le hablé de esto. ¡Nunca debí decirlo!, debí venir sola y ser yo quien muriera". 

"¡No!", saltó Janine, agitando sus espesos rizos rojos al mover la cabeza con vehemencia, "¡No!, no es la culpa de nadie, Rose. Puede que lo supieras, pero no era tu responsabilidad callarlo, ¡cuándo todos los guardianes lo sabíamos y cumplimos con la orden de no investigar!, pero tú... simplemente viniste. Fuiste muy valiente, ¡más que todos nosotros! y arriesgaste tu vida, por ellos". 

"Él murió. Nunca pudo vivir su vida de la forma que quería... Meredith... él no pudo verla, cuándo ella sí lo hizo. Yo nunca pude darle lo que quería de mí. ¡No debió volver por mí!, pero lo hizo... porque en el fondo, él sabía que moriría joven, pero que yo seguiría aquí mucho después que él... Me dijo... que yo camino al filo de las sombras, pero aún no cruzaré hacia ellas", susurró y miró a su madre por primera vez, la vio por primera vez por lo que era. Su madre la mejor guardiana allá afuera, ahora que Arthur estaba muerto. Y sintió orgullo por ello. "Siguen allí, esas marcas. Cazan a las familias reales. Una a una, consciente y constantemente y también están los Dragomirs en esa lista... 5 marcas con una corona sobre ellas... ¿Acaso...?, El Príncipe Frederick y su esposa, Alma... ambos murieron en ataques strigois, siempre etiquetados como... _Accidentales_. En... el accidente, chocaron el auto de frente y casi no iban autos en el camino, por las nevazones... El Príncipe y su guardián, en la primera fila. Lady Rhea y su guardiana, en la segunda. André, Lissa y yo, atrás... Recuerdo oír gritar a Lissa... huesos quebrándose. Lissa... bajo mi cuerpo roto... ¡alguien dijo que estábamos muertas!, ambos cuellos... rotos por el movimiento de látigo. Pero Lissa no lo estaba y yo... volví de entre las sombras ese día... ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó, mamá?".

"Los Dragomirs y sus guardianes... tenían el cuello totalmente destrozados. La Princesa Vasilissa... estaba inconsciente, oculta bajo tu cuerpo... ¡y tú, dijeron que estabas en coma, no muerta!", la remeció, desesperada. 

"Yo... Ya estaba muerta cuando eso pasó. Lissa... Lissa se aferró a mí, en el dolor de los golpes y los gritos de su familia y me arrancó de las sombras que me llevaban hacia otro lugar... Es por eso que estamos vinculadas. En mi muerte y con su vida", susurró. "Ya no importa más... Ya no soy yo, de todas maneras y la sangre de Mase estará por siempre en mis manos". 

"No. Está sobre aquellos que quieren enviar a niños a hacer el trabajo de adultos por su cobardía", dijo Janine, engrifada. "¡Sobre ellos pesa la muerte de tu amigo!, y pesará por siempre, mi pequeña. ¡No dejaré que esto te toque!". 

"Te irás, como siempre lo haces. Yo nunca he sido primero para tí". 

"No ahora. Me necesitas contigo. Estaré contigo, hasta el final de todo esto. Lo prometo". 

"¿Y... si no quiero seguir aquí?, ¿con esto?". 

"Encontraremos la manera de que sigas en el camino que elijas para tí, entonces".

* * *

Dolor. Desesperación. Y lo más profundo de un agujero negro. 


	2. El desapego de la muerte

Un helicóptero -del Complejo vacacional de Idaho- movió a los sobrevivientes directo al complejo, mientras que un equipo llegaba a recoger pruebas y pistas en la casa y en el Mall. 

Rose no había dicho nada más. No había comido nada. Ni se había movido. Su mirada fija en el horizonte y la quietud de sus acciones preocupaban a Janine, más que cualquier otra cosa. Las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, también lo hacían. 

Rose lo seguía viendo. A Mason. Estaba allí, sentado junto a su cuerpo -ya en una bolsa fría e impersonal de cadáveres- la oscuridad insondable tras él... las sombras de la muerte, esperándolo para cruzar... pero para él, no había vuelta de entre las sombras de la muerte. 

Mason extendió su mano hacia Eddie, pero lo atravesó y miró a Rose, con una mirada de dolor y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. 

"Decir lo siento no sirve", le susurró. "Todo es mi culpa. Desde que volvimos, todo ha ido mal", cogió su cuerpo en sus brazos, meciéndolo, "ya no puedo más. La oscuridad me persigue. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Mase. Te perdí, casi maté a Lissa, perdí a mi madre y a él. Ya... no tengo que ofrecer, nada ni a nadie", le dijo, inaudiblemente.

* * *

Aterrizaron en el helipuerto y bajaron el cuerpo de Mase en silencio y con mucho respeto. Janine bajó a Rose y Dimitri Belikov ayudó a Eddie, Mía y Cristian, para que los guardianes los llevaran con el médico del Complejo. Janine movió a Rose, analizando si requeriría una silla de ruedas, si ella no podía moverse, del shock. 

Dos mujeres - una de pelo azabache y ojos azul gélido y la otra -más joven- rubia platinada y de ojos verde jade, corrieron al ver llegar al grupo. Lady Natasha Ozera -Tasha, la tía de Christian- y Lissa, la Princesa Dragomir y vinculada a Rose por su magia... y su regreso de las sombras de la muerte. 

"Lady Ozera... mi madre me... la Guardiana Hathaway me informó de su propuesta a Di... al Guardián Belikov", le dijo, con una voz tan queda y vacía, que hizo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrío. Tasha se separó de Cristian y fue hacia ella, las manos extendidas y el corazón dolido. ¿Qué pasó con la niña llena de energía de la Academia?. "Felicitaciones. a ambos. Espero... espero que sus objetivos mutuos se alcancen y dejen atrás este... evento doloroso", se volvió a Cristian e inclinó, -¡sí, inclinó!- la cabeza ante él. "Master Ozera... Milord... no tengo palabras para disculparme por usarlo en mis acciones... Le prometo, a usted y a... Li... Vasilissa, -La Princesa Dragomir- que no interferiré nunca más en sus vidas". se volvió a Janine, que observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sí, le habría gustado que su hija fuera más formal con los moroi, más responsable de sus acciones, ¡pero nunca así!. "¿Ma...?, Guardiana Hathaway", Rose movió la cabeza, alejando a las sombras que aún llevaba consigo, "vuelva con su cargo... es más valioso que quedarse conmigo, que no tengo valor alguno... "¿Guardián Belikov?", levantó la mirada hacia él, que la miraba con tanto dolor, "felicitaciones por su nuevo cargo... y vida futura". 

"¿Nuevo cargo?", dudó Lissa, confusa. ¿Acaso ya no era su cargo?, ¿quién era entonces su guardián?". 

"Lady Natasha Ozera le ofreció al Guardián Belikov una posición como su guardián y... ver si eso fructifica a una vida futura... juntos... Se... conocieron en la Corte, ese año nefasto... ellos estaban allí, con Master Ozera. Juntos". 

Una infinita tristeza los recorrió a todos. Por ese vacío que estaba invadiendo a Rose y carcomiéndola, desde muy adentro. 

"Dimka... me dijo que no era posible", susurró Tasha, confusa. "Yo... no comprendo nada". 

"Aquí o en la Academia hay sólo muerte, Milady", le dijo Rose, "nadie -y menos él o Lord Christian o Su Alteza- deberían quedarse allí, nunca más... Nos... arrojarán a la muerte, más temprano que tarde... y seremos sólo cenizas y olvido". 

"Rose, no...". comenzó Dimitri, intentado suavizar las cosas. Eso ya era un secreto... de muchos. "No puedo abandonar a La Princesa. Ni menos, a tu entrenamiento. ¡Menos después de lo que ha pasado!". 

"Soy una causa perdida desde mi nacimiento, Guardián Belikov... nunca debí nacer... o ser traída de la muerte. No importa qué pasará conmigo. No desgaste sus días conmigo"


	3. Sólo la oscuridad para mi

Rose no mejoró en los días que quedaban en el Complejo. Janine no la dejó sola -ni a sol ni menos a las sombras-. Se la llevó a su propia habitación y la abrazaba muy fuertemente al dormir, intentando traerla de vuelta. Rose no habló más. No socializó y casi no comió. Sólo a la fuerza. Fue forzada a tomar antidepresivos o su estado la llevaría al suicidio -dictaminó el médico del lugar. Lissa -y todos los demás que la querían, -incluso Mia Rinaldi- intentaban sacarla de ese agujero negro en el que fue arrojada por el dolor. 

Janine pidió que los _Molnijas_ de Rose le fueran otorgados allí mismo. Junto a quienes la querían. Frente a los choqueados morois, que nunca habían visto una ceremonia así. Creía que si Rose los recibía allí, y no entre los guardianes de la Academia, podría reaccionar, pues eran las marcas que le demostrarían -no que decapitó a dos strigois- sino que vengó a su amigo muerto y salvó otras vidas. Y quizás, muchas más en el futuro.

* * *

Pero ese día llegó y Rose no estaba allí. Temiendo lo peor, se emitió una alerta discreta y los guardianes se dispusieron a buscarla. Yuri -de la Academia- la encontró al borde de las líneas mágicas, mirando hacia afuera, con lágrimas en los ojos. 

"No está aquí", susurró, "me dijo que no podía irse, pero ya no está aquí", se volvió a él, "¿ya se lo llevaron o...?". 

"Tras el responso, sí. El complejo costeó su traslado hasta la Academia más cercana a su hogar, desde dónde se lo llevarán a su familia. A su madre". 

"¿Es lo usual?". 

"No. Lo usual es ser enterrado en una academia o cremado. Muchos de nosotros ya no tenemos a nadie que nos llore... Tú si los tienes. No los deje ir... el dolor pasa. El amor, no". 

"¿Y yo?, ¿tengo acaso un destino?, ¿o sólo una fosa común, marcada con el nefasto _Servicio Etern_o, que nos encierra en esta esclavitud?". 

"Eres amada y quieren estar contigo, Rose... ven... Lionel te espera. Vas a recibir tus molnijas por vengar a Mason y salvar a tus amigos. Vamos", y estiró su mano hacia ella. 

"No lo merezco. Yo maté a Mason. Yo le dije del nido. Él llevó a Mía -Miss Rinaldi- y a Eddison -el novicio Castile- hacia una trampa. Yo engañé a Lord Ozera para ir conmigo. Sería mejor que me arrojaran a Tarasov... o me drenaran y abandonaran mi cuerpo... Eso querían los dos strigois. Que Lord Ozera me drenara y se volviera como ellos. Y sí, me escogió a mí". 

"Sí, algo así dijo. Que te escogió -para liberarte- porque los podrías salvar y proteger. Tú ideaste el escape. ¿Sabes quiénes eran esos strigois?, Elena era muy vieja. Los reportes hablaban de ella hace casi 200 años. Y él, Isaías, hacía estragos hace más de 100 años... ¡Vengaste a todas sus víctimas, Rose!". 

"Yo maté a Mason, al Novicio Ashford. Tenía 18 años. No había salido nunca de la Academia. Y acabé con su vida". 

"El dolor de la pérdida es intolerable, Rose, nunca nos deja. Pero él -Mason- nunca querría que dejaras tu vida por su muerte". 

"Pero ellos sí. Me lo piden, que vaya con ellos... Y es lo que haré" y se levantó rápidamente, golpeándolo en la cabeza -Yuri cayó pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente, pero no herido- mientras ella se internaba en las sombras de la noche, fuera de la seguridad de las Barreras mágicas y de todo lo que fuera su vida anterior.


	4. Un Cuento de Invierno

Sin Vida desde entonces ¿cuándo fue eso, un dia, una semana, un mes, un año o toda una vida?, Rose caminó en la nieve. Sin rumbo, sin comida, sin abrigo, sin nada. Salvo sí misma y eso no era demasiado... para nada. 

Una densa nevada cubría sus pasos, borrando sus huellas en la existencia. El viento aullaba en torno a ella. Y el sol ya se guardaba, asustado. No había más ruido que el de los imperceptibles pasos de Rose. Y eso daba más miedo que todos los ruidos del mundo. 

Un villorrio asomaba en lontananza. ¿O era una simple cabaña o refugio? ¿acaso importaba?. El instinto la empujaba hacia allá. Y como una autómata caminó sin detenerse. 

Llegó al villorrio entrada la noche. Aún habían personas circulando y se apartaron de su camino.

* * *

"¡Es una cazadora!" se murmuraban unos a otros. "¡Una de los Cazadores!" decían los más alarmados. ¿Cazadora de que? ¿Strigois? ¿Esas personas sabían lo que Rose era y qué eran los strigois?. Todo era muy confuso. Uno muy anciano se envalentonó y se acercó a ella. Temeroso, asustado. Pero debía hacerlo. 

"Ca...Cazadora... ¿a quién buscas acá?" murmuró en un hilo de voz. Rose levantó la vista del camino y la fijó en él. Su rostro se veía borroso, como con sombras tras él. 

"No es lo que crees" susurró una voz -la de Mase- a su oído. Y se desvaneció. Rose movió la cabeza, buscándolo, pero ya no estaba allí. Se giró para mirar al anciano temeroso. 

"No busco a nadie" respondió "no sabía que debería buscar a alguien en alguna parte... Ni siquiera sé porqué me llamas cazadora... no sé que debería cazar o que crees que debería cazar... " 

"Y ¿qué haces, entonces aquí?" 

"Mason murió. Lo... mataron. Y es mi culpa. Yo le dije del escondite. Y se devolvió por mí. Y no puede irse, tiene miedo... de lo que hay más allá y por mí". 

"¿Y este... Mason... era como tú? ¿de... tu tipo, niña?" 

"Si. o sea, ¿como yo, qué?, ¿qué tipo?" 

"¿ De los que ven a las sombras?" murmuró, con más miedo aún. 

"No. Sólo yo puedo verlas. A las sombras". 

"Y ves a tu amigo, ¿cierto? ¿está aquí, contigo?" 

"Sí y no... lo veo o lo oigo. Pero no está... siempre"

* * *

El anciano respiró aliviado, visiblemente. Era evidente que la niña no estaba allí para... cazarlos. ¡Por mucho que más de alguno lo mereciera! 

"También te rodean las sombras" susurró Rose, como en trance. 

"Sólo tú las ves, claro. Tú caminas entre los mundos, niña... ustedes son cada día más raros. Cada día menos... Nunca había visto a una de tu tipo... aunque se cuentan entre nuestras historias, claro". 

"¿Qué tipo soy...?" 

"Una Cazadora de las Sombras... ellos son los más visibles. Los percibes, claro. Pero también a nosotros, así como nosotros a ellos" 

"Ustedes No son ellos. Lo sé. No tengo nada... en su contra. Tuya o de esta gente. Nada me han hecho". 

"Sí. Para tí también tenemos sombras. Sólo para tu tipo, joven Cazadora" 

"¿Y ustedes, entonces, qué son?" 

"Somos Wessen", suspiró el Anciano "Y temíamos que vinieras a cazarnos..."


End file.
